Freckles
by Kirukiruchan
Summary: Una serie de errores que desencadenarían un viaje incontrolable de besos, piel y cielo; Bakugou Katsuki era un ambicioso y temerario enamorado de las estrellas que un día -al verlas tan hermosas y distantes- ya no le bastó con solo contemplarlas. Drabble. Bakugou x Midoriya. Fluff , en serio mucho fluff. R-15


**¡Muy buenas a todos! Espero les guste este drabble con complejo de one-shot**

 **Fluff. R-15**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no hero Academia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kouhei Horikoshi.**

 **¡Sin más demora, espero que lo disfruten~!**

* * *

 **Pecas**

La primera vez fue mera casualidad.

De caliente se le ocurrió aceptar la invitación de aquel pelirrojo que osaba autodenominarse amigo suyo; ahí fue cuando cometió el primer error que terminaría por desencadenar un montón de cosas incontrolables.

Fue tras la brillante idea de Kirishima de ver una porno en los camarines después de la clase de educación física, la que tenía guardada en su móvil para la ocasión, la culpable de todo. A Bakugou las curvas de una mujer no le volvían loco a esas alturas de la vida –estaba más interesado en otras cosas– y sin embargo, lo que menos le enajenó de aquella escena de cuerpos chocando entre sí no fue el sexo, eso le tenía sin cuidado de hacía ya años –ya había vivido sus primeros traumas de infancia con una madre tan ruidosa y un padre masoquista como los suyos–, ahí lo que realmente lo dejó bobo y sin respiración fue la chica; ni muy voluptuosa ni muy delgada, un cuerpo demasiado normal según Kirishima, –que las prefería rubias y "con buenos atributos", casi rayando en lo grotesco–, y demasiado "llorona y gritona" para el gusto de Kaminari, porque sí, el rubio también estaba allí para contarlo. Sin embargo, era justamente esa combinación de "dulzura, sumisión y sencillez" la que había dejado a Bakugou fuera de juego –¡una chica así debería estar en un palacio, no en un video porno, maldición!–. Su cabello oscuro semi ondulado bailoteando entre los pequeños pechos al compás de un obsceno vaivén de caderas que desentonaba con esa carita coloreada de un tierno sonrojo, la voz azucarada y sus pecas. Dios, aquellas manchitas en toda su piel, en su rostro, en sus hombros y en su espalda hasta lo más íntimo de su ser. Esas pecas fueron lo que terminó por enloquecerle y en todo ese lapso de suspensión no pudo evitar asociar todo ese conjunto de eróticas características a un solo nombre.

Deku...

Fue entonces cuando Bakugou despertó de su embobamiento totalmente aturdido por el pensamiento, pasmado notó la erección entre sus piernas y tuvo que salir de allí antes de que sus amigos siguieran partiéndose de la risa por ello, no sin antes insultarlos hasta el fin del mundo. Al diablo con Kirishima y Kaminari, par de imbéciles; se dijo.

Ese fue el inicio del fin. Ya no podría volver a ver a la cara al estúpido enano pecoso sin recordar esa indecente escena.

* * *

La segunda vez fue precisamente en las duchas; algo tenían las clases de educación física contra él. Ahora se había atrasado y era el último en los baños, estaba por terminar de enjuagarse el cabello rubio cuando el sonido de una llave abriéndose le sobresaltó –¿En qué momento alguien había entrado?–, giró hacia a un lado y se quedó sin aliento. Ahí estaba Midoriya, en una de las duchas vecinas, quien tímidamente se había desnudado y echó a andar el agua caliente sin intenciones de interrumpir el baño de su acompañante, es más, parecía que ni siquiera quería que el otro descubriese que estaba allí junto a él.

El rubio le repasó con la mirada y ese fue su segundo gran error.

Pareciera como si su peor pesadilla y su más prohibida fantasía se hubieran cumplido, al mismo tiempo. Bendita paradoja.

Ahí estaban esas malditas pecas –¿Cómo diablos jamás las había notado? Se preguntó–, esas dulces manchitas que cubrían la nívea piel como un manto de estrellas en el firmamento de una fresca noche de verano. Katsuki perdió un par de tornillos ese día en el que vio los hombros desnudos de Izuku llenos de estrellas fugases, al igual que sus caderas y sus muslos, repletos de deseos pedidos al cielo; quería morderle, besar cada uno de esos adorables lunares que le provocaban un fanatismo que rayaba en el fetiche –uno que acababa de descubrir que poseía hace poco, por cierto–. Estaba seguro que si observaba con atención podría encontrar alguna constelación rebelde bordeando parajes peligrosos e íntimos. ¿Desde cuándo le obsesionaba tanto la figura de aquel muchacho?

¡Eran sus pecas, maldición! ¡Las pecas tenían la culpa!

Ridículo.

Sonaba tan patético pero era la pura verdad.

–¿K-kacchan?

La voz tímida y confundida del peliverde le despabiló, sólo entonces notó que tenía la boca entreabierta y estaba totalmente absorto en el cuerpo ajeno. Quería más, no le bastaba sólo con mirar.

–¿Qué?– le contestó desafiante y tosco. Midoriya no contestó, en vez de eso siguió la vista del menor que fue bajando de a poco hasta fijarse en su entrepierna. No podía ser, Bakugou quiso morirse al ver que otra vez su "amiguito" estaba reaccionando, esta vez frente a las sonrojadas –y pecosas– mejillas del menor. Quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

* * *

La tercera vez...

Está bien, no hubo tercera vez.

Simplemente porque Bakugou Katsuki así lo quiso, y aferrándose a la pequeña cadera como un aventurero en el oasis, descubrió que las estrellas –precisamente entre esas piernas– sí eran capaces de cumplir sus deseos y de llevarlo al cielo. Ah, y por supuesto que aprovechó de morder, besar y acariciar cada una de ellas –infinitos luceros de ese éter sublime– a su antojo, admirándolas desde las mejillas hasta la punta de los pies. Podría pasar una vida entera y todavía terminaría descubriendo un planeta nuevo cada día, que conquistaría y besaría luego.

Porque así era Bakugou, un astronauta ambicioso y temerario; que había decidido conquistar todo el universo, con todas sus estrellas y planetas, con todas sus nebulosas –tan sedosas, onduladas y de brizna verde–, con sus constelaciones en cada extremo asequible a su boca hambrienta, y cómo no, hasta grabar a fuego lento su nombre en aquel astro caliente y radiante. Ah, Bakugou estaba dispuesto a morir calcinado con tal de hacer suyo ese corazón frenético que sacaba de órbita cada vez que lo tenía así, entre besos, piel y cielo; y era capaz de verlo en esos ojos, tan grandes y transparentes, eran aquellos dos sus telescopios que le dejaban ir más allá –hacia adentro– y le permitían descubrir los estragos que su descomedida intromisión causaba en ese cosmos llamado Midoriya Izuku, único entre todos los cosmos. Porque sí, eran momentos como este, donde le hacía el amor con locura, donde recordaba que no era el único perdidamente enamorado.

¿Había él conquistado el universo, o había sido él mismo reducido a una partícula sideral?

–¡A-agh! K-kat... Katsuki.

–¡Te amo, maldición!

Sin lugar a dudas era la segunda.

Bakugou Katsuki era un perdido enamorado de las estrellas que un día, al verlas tan hermosas y distantes, ya no le bastó con sólo contemplarlas –quería tocarlas, morderlas y amarlas–, y entonces decidió saltar hasta apoderarse de ellas sin sospechar que en realidad ellas habían sido las que se apoderaron de él.

Ah, por cierto. Sólo Midoriya era consciente de ello.

 **fin**

* * *

 **Como verán me volví a mudar a Fanfiction! Este one shot es algo antiguo, anteriormente lo publiqué en Wattpad y lo re subo acá porque puede que esté más activa por estos lares jajaja Sin más demora ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! :)**


End file.
